Friendship Luv
by Darling M
Summary: Oneshot. A girl has reminded Anzu of the first time she met Yuugi, but it's not exactly a good thing. Yuugi


Author's Note: My first fic on the net! -- Well...I was originally going to title this "The Girl That Brought Back Memories", but I suppose that's too long. ; Ah well. This is just going to be a long flashback on how Yuugi and Anzu first met. I'm pretty sure that my fic isn't correct, so don't take this seriously. This whole story is gonna be in Anzu's POV, but I'm still writing it in first person. This is just a one-shot thingy, or at least I'm planning it to be. I guess it depends if people send good reviews or not. Though I have a strong feeling nobody is gonna read this...

...and my predictions always come true. On to the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own the plot and Fern, but I got the name from Spyro, which I don't own either. -- Damn....

_Italics -_ personal thoughts

Anzu Mazaki walked out of her house and headed to the Kame Game Shop. It was her second year as a freshman. This was the first day of the school year, but she didn't feel bad. Summer wasn't much fun. Just your everyday "help the pharaoh save the world" and giving friendship speeches to her friends for support. Anzu sometimes got annoyed that her friends always seemed to forget that they _had _friends that could support them and are always watching each others' backs. So she always had to give the same "friendship speech" over and over again.

Though she was glad that at least one person never forgot the meaning of friendship, and never ignored her every time she was saying something she thought was important. Yuugi. Anzu thought it as a bit odd that even though Yami was the _'half'_ that always told to 'follow your heart' and 'always have faith everything will go alright', he still sometimes lost hope. Though Yuugi never did, even at times when he got hurt the most. Anzu was very proud of her childhood friend, but there was something else that she felt for him...something more. Before she had anymore time to think, she'd already reached the Game shop.

"Good morning, Anzu." Sugoroku Mutou greeted. He paused sweeping the front of his shop and put on a cherry smile. Anzu returned the smile.

"'Morning, Mr. Mutou." She greeted. "Is Yuugi ready?"

Sugoroku's happy face quickly turned into one of disappointment. He sighed. "Well, Anzu, I'll tell you this much: It was not a very easy morning."

Anzu looked slightly confused. "Why not? What happened?" She asked.

"You see," Sugoroku sighed, "Yuugi has a flu or something, but he really wanted to go to school. I told him that it wasn't right for him to go, and Yami did as well. You see! It's just the first day of the school year, and I'm already giving lectures!" He shook his head. "I can already tell that it's going to be a horrible year for me."

"Well, it is the first day of the school year." Anzu said. "I can see why he really wants to go, but I don't think he'll miss a lot. Maybe I should go and check up on him."

Sugoroku nodded and went back to sweeping. Anzu let herself the shop. Inside, she saw Yami sitting behind the counter. They both waved at one another.

"I heard that you didn't get the best of mornings." Anzu mocked. Yami merely frowned at her. He sighed, almost looking like Sugoroku himself.

"Well, Anzu, I'll tell you this much: It was not an easy morning."

Anzu couldn't help but giggle, which earned her a confused glanced from Yami. "Sugoroku told me everything already." She said. "I just want to see if he's okay."

As she made her way upstairs, she heard Yami's worried voice, but couldn't hear what he had said. She opened the door to Yuugi's room, forgetting to knock.

Yuugi was sitting in his desk, reading a book. He turned to Anzu when he heard the door open. He put on a weak smile. Anzu could immediately see he was sick. His eyes were slightly dim, and his skin was paler than usual. To her, it was sad too see him like this.

_Poor Yuugi._

"Hey." He said, closing his book. "Can't go to school today. Not unless I escape through the window." He seemed as if he were only half joking.

"You don't look too hot." Anzu stated. "I hope you get well soon."

"Yeah." Yuugi sighed. "Can I ask a favor?" Anzu nodded. "Could you call me if I miss anything. You know, like homework and stuff."

"Sure. Get some rest, okay?"

Yuugi nodded. The door opened, and Yami came in holding a tray with a stack of pancakes and orange juice. He put it on the desk Yuugi was sitting on. Yami put on a happy smile as his _aibou_ looked up at him questionably.

"What?" Yami asked, still smiling. "I made you breakfast."

Anzu walked by herself to school. She really hoped Yuugi would feel better soon. She walked to the school and up her classroom. She saw many familiar classmates; Jou, Honda, Ryou, Kaiba, and Otogi being among them. Kaiba and Jou, as usual, were having some sort of argument, considering that the blonde had his fists waving in the air as he yelled at the blue eyed. Ryou, being _completely_ sane, was trying to silence the quarrel, while Honda and Otogi were at another desk playing _Uno_ with others. The both of them glanced up from their game to wave at her, then quickly turned away.

"Look guys," Ryou said, glancing up at Anzu, "Anzu's here! Let's all greet her!"

Anzu sighed. Obviously, Ryou was getting desperate on trying to cease the argument. He waved at her, his eyes saying one message quite clearly: _"Please help me!"_

She walked towards the group and grabbed Jou just as he was about to pounce on Kaiba. This took him by surprise. He swiped his head around, just figuring out that his female friend was there.

"Oh. Hey, Anzu." Jou greeted. "Where's Yuug?"

"He's sick." Anzu replied. She didn't realize how cracked her voice had sounded while saying that. "He can't come to school today."

Jou looked solemn. "He's got the flu?" He asked. Anzu nodded. "Damn. I was planning for all of us to go to the arcade today. Ah well."

"How did he get the flu?" Kaiba asked. Anzu shrugged.

The group spent a few minutes chatting, until Kaiba and Jou got in another argument over who's the greater duelist. Ryou tried to convince them to stop, but Anzu told him to let them be. The two of them went to see how Otogi and Honda were doing at their game. They found out that them, and the other students playing, were actually gambling. A small stack of money was at the center of the table. So far Otogi was winning, but Honda was out. Anzu was already planning a lecture of how there not allowed to gamble in school. After a while, Otogi and Miho were the only ones playing. Otogi won, which greatly irritated Miho, and she slapped him. Honda laughed, but Otogi obviously didn't care, because he had just won big.

Before Anzu had time to scold him, the teacher had entered. Otogi stuffed his money in his oversized pockets. Jou and Kaiba stopped their quarrel, glaring at one another before sitting at their seats. The teacher stood in front of the room and quickly started the first lesson.

The students quickly became bored. Anzu scanned the room. There wasn't any new students, but they may get some later in the year. She realized for the first time that she had befriended everyone in the class, except one. She was at the back of the room, secretly reading a novel instead of paying the slightest attention to the teacher. Her name was Fern. She had long, baby-blue hair, and blue eyes that were oddly dull. Her uniform wasn't worn properly, and she had broken eye glasses. Her mouth was hanging open, showing perfect white teeth, as if she couldn't believe what she was reading.

_That must be one good book._ Anzu thought. Anzu had always known Fern from other classes, but has never talked to her. Though she'd always wanted to know what she was like.

Anzu decided to talk to her when she had the chance.

It was lunchtime, and everyone was in the cafeteria. Everyone got in line to get their meal, while others went ahead to the seats because they had their own lunch. Anzu learned never to trust the lunch food, so she had her own lunch.

She sat on one of the middle tables and began eating the sandwich her mother gave her. Soon, her friends came to eat with her. Kaiba was no where to be seen, but she said nothing. They boys immediately started chatting about which duel monster had better fashion sense. Anzu was about to protest that for her favorite monster, but saw Fern wandering around aimlessly, trying to find a place to sit. As she walked by, Anzu waved at her.

"Hey, Fern!" She said in a cheery voice. Fern stared at her, looking slightly surprised. "Wanna sit with us? There's room in this table."

Fern stared at her for a moment, and her curious expression turned into a deep frown.

"No thanks." She said, her voice quiet and sort of squeaky. She then began to walk away, but stopped when Anzu addressed her again.

"Fern," she said, "all the other tables are full. So why don't you sit here?"

Fern frowned again. She paused for a moment, staring at Anzu strangely, then nodded. She sat across from her and between Jou and Honda.

"Welcome." Jou said. "So, Fern, you play duel monsters?" Fern took a sip of her milk and nodded. "Then why don't I see you duel?" She shrugged, continuously drinking her milk.

"Which is your favorite monster?" Anzu asked. Fern shrugged again. "Come on, Fern, answer. Are you mute or something?" Anzu joked.

Suddenly, it seemed Fern had snapped. She swiped her head up and glared at Anzu with hateful eyes, with a frown that grew into a sneer. Anzu was shocked by Fern's hatful glare.

"Hey, it was just a joke." She said quickly. Fern's glare still stayed firm.

"Don't intimidate me, Mazaki." Fern hissed challengingly. "Don't play pretend with me. Don't pretend to act all nice, when you're really looking down at me with those pretty aqua eyes. It won't work with me." Anzu's eyes widened in shock. Fern had always seemed so gentle and quiet. Why was she talking like this? The boys sitting at the table looked equally surprised.

"W...What are you talking about?" Anzu asked.

"What? You think I don't know?" Fern said. "Everyone sees you as the pretty girl. The pretty girl who always gets what she wants because she deserves it, and is always there to help the ones she cares for. Girls want to hang with you and boys would do anything to kiss you. They all think your some kind of perfect little fairy. Always perfect. Always getting your way. Always acting pretty." Anzu was speechless. Fern's eyes narrowed.

"Though I can see through all that." She continued. "I can see through what everyone else sees. You make tons and tons of friends, but it's not from your kindness, is it? No, you're just finding the useful ones and waiting to use them for your own purposes. You act all pretty and show off so everyone can think of how great a person you are. You're always the one to pick on fights and arguments for every simple thing that goes wrong in your life, and they let you win just because you got them to like you, to adore you. Though when you're in a hopeless situation, where the one your opponent is a complete stranger who'll show you no mercy, you'll cower. You'll grow weak, and then you'll hope for some prince charming to come and save you.

"You're such a hypocrite, you know that? Don't think that I'm just saying this. I've been with you ever since second grade, and I watched you during classes. You're just a pretty face. You act tough, but scream for some cute guy to save you when you're weak. You do the stupidest things just to get what you want." Fern growled. "I hate you!"

Anzu was still shocked by what Fern had said. Before there was any reply, she got up and threw her food in the trash. She then stomped out of the cafeteria.

Anzu could feel tears sting her eyes. She couldn't believe how very familiar Fern's hateful words sounded, how it felt as if she just heard them the day before, even though it was just years ago.

She couldn't focus on her studies for the rest of the afternoon. She kept looking at Fern, but the blue haired girl didn't look back. Before she knew it, school was already over. She tried to find Fern, but there was no sign of her. Jou and the others told her to ignore Fern and forget the things she said. Anzu nodded, but she couldn't forgot.

She was walking to the Game Shop. She knew that if Yuugi weren't busy vomiting, he'd cheer her up immensely. She could always count on him to listen to all her problems, to help her feel better and to point out the positive side of things whenever she couldn't. Especially now, with this problem in particular.

Sugoroku was behind the counter. He greeted her, adding that Yami was out buying groceries and medicine. She nodded and walked to Yuugi's room.

She knocked. Yuugi's voice welcomed her to come in. She saw Yuugi sitting up in his bed, reading the same book. Anzu closed the door and sat at the edge of the bed.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"Well," Yuugi said, "I did spend the last fifteen minutes puking, but now I'm fine." Anzu smiled sadly. "How was the day? Did I miss anything?" She shook her head.

"Yuugi," Anzu said, "do you remember the first time we met?"

Yuugi looked surprised by the question. He nodded and smiled humorously. "How can I forget?" Anzu smiled too. "Why do you ask?"

"I just want you to think about it." She said. "About how you felt about me."

FLASHBACK

Anzu was six years old, and in the end of Pre-Kindergarten. She was swinging in the school's playground with some other kids. It was a bright and sunny day, a perfect day that couldn't be any better.

A little boy caught her eye. Yuugi at age five. He still had his same spiky hair, and the same innocent amethyst eyes. Something about him intrigued her greatly, but she didn't understand it at the time. He was sitting alone under a tree, staring at the sky.

_He looks lonely._ Anzu thought. She jumped of her swing, and another blonde boy immediately took it. She skipped to the spiky haired boy and sat next to him. At first, he didn't notice and kept staring at the sky.

"Hello." She greeted. Still, Yuugi stared at the sky. "...Yuugi?"

He snapped his head and faced her, and he frowned, "Anzu?"

"You wanna be my friend?" She asked. Her aqua eyes twinkled. Something about this boy made her jumpy, she didn't know that she was blushing.

The boy merely frowned. "No." Was his only reply.

Anzu only grinned. "Come on, Yuugi! Don't be such a chicken!"

Yuugi's gaze hardened. Anzu was taken aback by his sudden expression. At first, she thought that he was only joking, but his face didn't change.

"Don't make fun of me, Anzu!" He yelled. "Don't pretend to be such a nice girl when you're really not. Everyone thinks you deserve everything, so they give it to you. People think you're so perfect and you lure them to be your friends.

"Though I can see through all that." He continued. "I can see through what everyone else sees. You make tons and tons of friends, but it's not from your kindness, is it? No, you're just finding the useful ones and waiting to use them for your own purposes. You act all pretty and show off so everyone can think of how great a person you are. You're always the one to pick on fights and arguments for every simple thing that goes wrong, and they let you win just because you got them to like you, to adore you. Though when you're in a hopeless situation, where the one you're fighting is someone you don't know and who'll show you no mercy, you'll cower. You'll grow weak, and then you'll hope for some prince charming to come and save you.

"You're such a hypocrite! Don't think that I'm just saying this. I watched you during classes. You're just a pretty face. You act tough, but scream for someone to save you when you're weak. You do the stupidest things just to get what you want. I hate you!"

Without another word, he stomped away and into the Pre-K building. Anzu began to cry, but hid her face so no one would see. Never has anyone insulted her like that! Though why didn't she feel mad at the boy? Why did she feel so sad and rejected? Why did she still like him?

The bell rang, and she stopped crying.

It was nap time. Anzu didn't feel sleepy at all. She kept replaying what Yuugi had said over and over. She kept glancing at his direction, but he didn't look at her. Anzu didn't get it. Yuugi had always seemed like the most innocent in the class. He had always been quiet, gentle, even fragile at times. What had Anzu done to break through his positive attitude and make him say that he hated her?

She sat up when the teacher wasn't looking and glanced at Yuugi's direction. He was at the back of the class, as usual, sleeping peacefully. Anzu always took a peak at him before taking a nap herself. She thought he looked like an angel while sleeping.

_"He's the angel of the class."_ She had told one of her friends, Miho.

What she found odd was that even when he had just yelled that he hated her, she still thought of him as one.

"Yuugi-chan!" Anzu called as she ran from school at dismissal. Yuugi stopped and turned to face her. He frowned. "Yuugi-chan, I want to walk with you."

"Why?" He asked suspiciously. "I don't like being tricked."

"Where do you live?" She asked.

"In Japan."

"Where in Japan?"

Yuugi hesitated, eyeing her uneasily, but answered, "Kame Game Shop."

"Really?" Anzu said happily. "I live just pass there. We can walk together!"

"...Oh joy..."

For minutes, they walked in silence. Yuugi gave a short reminder that he hated Anzu, but she just smiled. Though inside, she felt pain.

"You know," Anzu said, "I like watching you sleep." Yuugi stared at her in confusion, tilting his head to the side slightly. She just smiled. "You look pretty."

Yuugi put his head down slightly. "You look pretty too." Anzu blushed at his comment. "Though I still hate you." Anzu put on a face fault. :--

"Stop saying you hate me." Anzu pouted. "I know that you don't really hate me."

"I do." Yuugi replied.

"No, you don't" Anzu persisted. She ceased walking, which caused Yuugi to pause at his place and turn to face her. Anzu put her hands on her hips, imitating her mother. "Hate is a strong word. You can't hate anyone unless they hurt you badly. Besides, if you did hate me, you wouldn't think I'm pretty."

"Fine." Yuugi said. "I think you're ugly. The ugliest–"

"Too late." Anzu interrupted. "You already said I'm pretty. That means that you don't hate me." Yuugi stood still for a moment.

"Fine." He said. "I.... I dislike you! I greatly dislike you!"

Anzu smiled triumphantly, but gently at the same time. "That's much better."

They continued walking. When they got to the shop, Anzu was surprised to see that Yuugi's grandfather had an Afro.

As soon as Anzu went back to her own house, her mom and dad took her along to go grocery shopping. She should've known that they would go today, since they always did every Friday. She quickly got dressed, and they drove off to the super market.

"Mommy," Anzu said. Her mother turned from the passenger seat to face her. "Can we buy toys today?"

"Sure, sweetie." Her mother replied.

Soon, they were at the store. She suddenly remembered that one time Yuugi had said he went out with his grandpa every Friday to buy food when reading from one of his journal entries. One time she had seen him and called out to him in the store, but he didn't seem to hear her.

Anzu always thought grocery shopping was boring. Her mother was planning on going on a diet, so she didn't want to buy any junk food. Anzu and her dad had to sneak food in their cart so her mother wouldn't see. By the time they went to the clerk, her mom had caught them, but let them buy the food anyway. Anzu was a bit disappointed that she hadn't seen Yuugi today. She had a bad feeling that something was wrong.

They then went to the toy store. Anzu was now rewarded from her boredom. She immediately ran to the girl's section. Her mom and dad had to struggle to keep up with her. She had a strange obsession with dolls.

Soon, she began to run all around the store so much that her parents couldn't keep up with her. She drifted from them without much notice. She soon realized that she was lost. She tried to look for her parents, but couldn't find them. She started to panic.

She looked everywhere, but no sign of her mom or dad. She then looked in the boy's section. She didn't like the boy's toys. She found most of the characters barbaric and gross.

Anzu heard someone crying all of a sudden. She turned all directions, but there was no one else in the aisle but her and the toys. She began walking again, but the crying grew louder. She was surprised to see that it was coming from...a box. A blank brown box.

It was small. On top of it was a bike. Anzu thought that one of those crying dolls might be in there. Though to make sure, she removed the bike, opened the box and looked inside. She gasped.

"Yuugi!?" She shrieked. "What're you doing here?"

Yuugi looked up at her, tears hanging from his eyes. Anzu felt a pang of pain seeing him cry. He looked so sad, so vulnerable.

"Anzu." He sniffed. "I'm sorry."

Anzu helped him out of the box. "How did you get in there?" She asked.

"Someone pushed me in there." He replied, wiping his eyes.

"Who?"

"Katsuya."

"_Nani_!?" Anzu's eyes went wide. "Katsuya Jonouchi? The one who always steals my place on the swing?" She remembered the blonde hogged the swing earlier that day too.

Yuugi nodded solemnly. "I don't know why. He said he hated me." Yuugi sniffed. He looked at Anzu sadly. "Anzu, I'm sorry. I don't hate you. I don't dislike you." He threw his arms around her neck and cried on her shoulder. Anzu was surprised at first, but hugged back. "_Gomen_, Anzu."

"Shh," Anzu said, patting him on the back. "It's okay. I know you didn't hate me. I said so myself, remember?"

Yuugi nodded. He lifted his head to face her. "I love you."

Anzu smiled, blushing. She felt happy, happier than she has ever been in her life.

"I love you too." She replied.

They then heard footsteps running their way. Anzu's parents dashed in the aisle, both of them looking exhausted.

"Anzu!" Her father panted. "With feet like yours, you could become a dancer!"

END FLASHBACK

"Is that why you wanted to become a dancer?" Yuugi asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Anzu said.

"Why are you asking me to remember?" He asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Well," Anzu said, "You know Fern?" Yuugi nodded. "She said some stuff. I was almost exactly like what you said under the tree."

"Really!?" Yuugi asked, clearly shocked. "Fern? I can't believe it."

"Neither could I." Anzu said. "The weird thing is...is that when she said she hated me, I could've sworn that I saw _you_ saying it, not Fern." Tears began to sting her eyes again. "That's what made me cry. I thought I saw you. I thought you said you hated me."

"Anzu," Yuugi said, "I don't hate you. You know that. That was a long time ago."

"I know." Anzu said, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"I'm sure Fern doesn't hate you." Yuugi put his hands on his hips and put on a pout. "Hate is a strong word." He imitated in a high pitched voice. "She doesn't really hate you."

Anzu giggled. "Shut up. I swear I didn't sound like that."

Yuugi smiled warmly at her. "Do to her what you did to me." He said. "Befriend her. I'm sure there has to be a reason to what she said."

Anzu nodded. They both said their good-byes, then Anzu walked to the door. She paused at the door way, then turned back to face her spiky-haired friend.

"I love you, Yuugi."

He was a bit taken aback at first, but regained his posture.

"I love you too, Anzu." He said.

As Anzu walked out of the shop, she didn't know if she should feel happy or disappointed. When Yuugi had said that, there was no sign of changing emotion in his eyes. He had meant _friendship_ love, the kind that they had always had.

Though she had meant something greater, something she feared he didn't have for her.

Anzu decided to take a walk in the park that night. It wasn't as chilly as she expected it to be. She kicked a pebble forward. After minutes of doing this repeatedly, she found it rather enjoying. She accidently kicked it into a lake, so she then searched for a new one.

She then heard voices. Curious, she tipped-toed her way to the sound of the voices. It led her to behind the trees. She gasped quietly when she saw Fern. She was surrounded by two men holding daggers.

Anzu couldn't hear what they were saying. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly, one of the men grabbed the bag Fern was holding, but she stubbornly pulled it back. Anzu gasped in horror as the man swiped his dagger at her.

_No! _

Though she was surprised when Fern easily ducked. She struck the man at his stomach with her elbow. He immediately went unconscious. The other man lurched out at her, but she quickly dodged. She held her bag like a weapon and smacked the man behind the head with it. With a grunt, he fell and went unconscious.

Anzu's mouth hung open. She wasn't sure if anything she had just seen was real. She then noticed that Fern was staring directly at her direction. Anzu gasped.

"Hey," Anzu mumbled with a wave. Fern merely stared at her, her eyes calm.

"What do you want?" Fern asked a bit harshly.

"Relax." Anzu said. Even though she couldn't believe what she had just seen, she knew that this was her chance. "About what happened in lunch today...what was that all about?"

"Please," Fern snorted. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well I do!" Anzu yelled. Fern's gaze grew cold again.

"Okay then, let's talk." She said. "_That's_ exactly what I was talking about. It doesn't matter what other people think, what others want, huh Mazaki? It only matters of what you want. What everyone else thinks or wants has to be exactly like your desires."

"That's not true." Anzu said. "I care for what others think. You as well! Why do you think I'm here, right now, still talking to you and trying to make up with you?"

"You call _this_ making up?" Fern challenged.

"Just listen to me." Anzu said. "I know that I may tend to look like a complete wanna-be sometimes, but I'm not. I want to know why you think of me the way you do."

"Because you are who you are." Fern replied simply. "Perfect Anzu in her perfect little world. Everyone loves you because you act all pretty. I hate people like you."

"Do you really think of like that?" Anzu asked solemnly. "Can't I prove to you that I'm different?" Fern sneered. Without answering, she turned her back to Anzu and began walking away. "Fern," Anzu called, "I hope I can prove you wrong someday. Then we can be friends."

Fern continued to walk away. Anzu hoped that Fern knew she had meant what she had said. The blue-haired girl seemed to be a good person, Anzu knew. Though if only she didn't see Anzu in this light, she could learn to respect her.

As Fern continued to walk away from the brunette without turning back, Anzu could've sworn she had seen Yuugi's figure instead of Fern's. Anzu feared the thought of her childhood friend walking away from her, just after saying he hated her.

That was her greatest fear.

Person-san: Well? What do you think? Good? Bad? Cheesy? I don't know if I should continue or not. I'll only continue this fic if I get a bunch of happy and honest reviews. I kinda do have a plot for a Anzu/Yuugi/Rebecca fic I'm willing to try. That or...something else.

For the moment: FIN

For those of you who've read this far: BLESS YOU! PLEASE REVIEW!

"_You're such a hypocrite, you know that? Don't think that I'm just saying this. I've been with you ever since second grade, and I watched you during classes. You're just a pretty face. You act tough, but scream for some cute guy to save you when you're weak. You do the stupidest things just to get what you want."_

Now you gotta admit, this is kinda true. runs away from Anzu fans


End file.
